


A Stone and a Rose

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: He has no right to be here; he knows that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	A Stone and a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Stone and a Rose  
> Collaborator Name: PoliZ  
> Link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133867  
> StarkBucks Square Filled O1 - Graveyard  
> Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIron/StarkBucks  
> Rating: General  
> Major Tags & Triggers: drabble, angst with a happy ending  
> Summary: He has no right to be here; he knows that.  
> Word Count: 100

He has no right to be here; he knows that. 

After all, it had been his hand that crushed the woman’s windpipe, his fist that bludgeoned the man’s face to a bloody pulp, and his fingers that lit the match that turned the car into a charred wreck. It hadn’t been his choice, but he had done those things. He had taken their lives.

He kneels to place his offerings on the gravestone of Howard and Maria Stark. “I’m so sorry.” 

“I know, darling.” Strong, caring arms wrap around him and gentle fingers wipe away the tears. “So am I.”


End file.
